


The New Fearless Ferret

by NeoTyson



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fearless ferret, Hurt/Comfort, Ron steps up, So the drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoTyson/pseuds/NeoTyson
Summary: AU that takes place in So the Drama where Ron has to step up causing him to take a new path from sidekick to hero. Pairing undecided





	1. Prologue Pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything I borrowed from other media.

**The New Fearless Ferret**

_Prologue Pt1_

_If somebody had told you that I was just an ordinary teenage sidekick..._

_somebody lied_

_For after prom night..._

_that would no longer be the case..._

*Outside of Buneo Nacho on Prom night*

It's the night of prom and where is Ron Stoppable currently doing, being chased by a bunch of toys. Ron got his self in this situation after discovering that the new boss of his favorite restaurant Bueno Nacho is none other Dr. Drakken. Once he put two to two together concerning the creation of the new toys and Drakken's secret plan, Larz the new manager at the location he usually goes to alerts the Diablos to take out Ron before he gets help. Luckily for Ron's scooter, he can escape from Larz though his ride is not fast enough to outrun the toy army chasing him.

"This thing is junk, am I the only one that realizes this!?" Ron shouts in annoyance with Rufus doing his best to keep some of the toys off the bike.

Just as it seems like they weren't going to make it, a familiar voice calls out to them and lifts Ron and Rufus off the scooter asking, "Need a lift?" Both Ron and Rufus glance up to see who just saved them and is happy to a friendly face. "Felix, my man! How did you know that we were in trouble?"

Felix, like Ron, didn't have a date for prom and was planning on staying at home for the evening. He then decides to swing by Ron's place to check up on him after hearing about Kim's new crush to see if he was still going to prom. Thankfully he brought out his new wheelchair that his made for him after Motor Ed trashed his last one.

"Honestly I just happened to be in the neighborhood, originally was heading to your place when I saw Diablos chasing you. By the, way your ride is toast even though it already was useless." Felix smirks as Ron glares at him over his comment about the scooter.

"Dude I seriously had to find important fact out through a life or death situation, some friend you are." Ron folds his arm in a joking matter.

"Sorry man. Anyways we better hide out at my house to lay low and to figure out how we are going to stop the rise of the walking Diablos." Felix express as he takes a detour to his house to shake the Diablos off of their trail.

"Couldn't agree more, plus we need to contact Wade so he can tell Kp what's going on." Ron points out.

* * *

*At Felix Place*

Once the Diablos stop following them due to Felix's hiding skills, they make it safely to Felix's home where he allows Ron to use his computer to get in contact with Wade.

Quickly, the young boy appears on the screen asking, "Ron are you okay?!"

"Yeah Wade, me and Rufus probably would have probably been toast if the homie Felix hadn't come for the save." Ron points at Felix who proudly gives a thumbs up saying, "Just was at the right place at the right time."

Wade sighs with relief, happy that Felix was around to help Ron. "That's great to hear for I didn't know what went down after the line got cut. Thankfully I was able to do a scan the Diablo I received from my meal and got some strange readings from the circuitry like the toys are alive?"

Wade proceeds to show the guys on the screen what he discovers so far about the toys. Felix, being the other tech genius among the group observe the screen and even couldn't recall seeing anything like it as well. "It's a possibility, but we would need someone who is an expert on this type of tech to tell us what we are dealing with now. I would ask my mom since she worked with Kim's dad but they are out for dinner."

Suddenly Ron's eyes go wide as he remembers someone is missing from this meeting. "Wait speaking of Kim, Wade when did Kp say she will get here?"

Wade scratches the back of his nervously for he knows Ron will not take his answer well. "Um about that, Ron she's not coming."

Ron couldn't believe his ears. At first, he thought he misheard Wade but, unfortunately, that isn't the case. "Wait what do you mean she is not coming?"

"I tried contacting her about the situation, but she never responded which means Kim either doesn't have her Kimmunicator on her or she ignore my call. I can keep trying, but as of now we are on our own." Wade explains in a disappointed tone.

Ron's mind starts to wonder why would Kim not respond to Wade's call based off the two reasons giving to him. _"She wouldn't have forgotten to take Kimmunicator with her so that would mean the alternative. Now the question is why would she ignore Wade unless she was distracted..."_

At that moment, an image of Kim's prom date flashes in Ron's head. "Eric," Ron growls in frustration.

"Kim's date?" Felix questions as he notices the change in expression on Ron's face.

"Yeah, I guess she's too distracted with  **him**  to answer," Ron responds in a low tone as the thought of Eric winning Kim's affections play through his head. At one point, Ron debated on going to prom to talk to Kim about feelings towards her and to see if she feels the same way however with Kim's focusing more on Eric and now this for him confirms his answer.

With both guys feeling sympathy for their friend, Wade attempts to shift the conversation back to the main topic. "Well maybe we can get Global Justice on the case, we might need the backup depending on what we discover."

"Sounds like the best bet since it might be too dangerous to attempt to warm Kim at the gym with the Diablo army out there." Felix states in agreement. Ron nods as he shakes off Kim out of his mind to focus on the pressing matter at hand.

Once Wade can get a hold of Director Betty at Global Justice, he swiftly explains the situation to her in hopes that she will not only believe them but can help figure mystery of Drakken's new creation.

"How the hell did Drakken get a hold of Cybertronic technology?!" Director Betty yells in shock, causing her crew to jump from the loud remark as well Ron, Felix, Rufus, and Wade.

"More than likely he stole it from someone, Drakken claims he's an evil genius yet he doesn't act like it at times. Though in this case, I somewhat give him kiddo points." Ron responds, earning him confuse looks for the group. "Using the tech to make who knows how many toys that would sale over the globe with no one having any idea of his sinister plan, you have to give the man props though he messed up by getting rid of the bending straws."

Director Betty rolls her eye in amusement at the last part. "Regardless of how right that point is, we need to shut Drakken's plan before it's too late. These Diablos are capable of repairing and modifying themselves. Even worse they could grow."

The revelation of the fact the toys could expand their growth cause even more concerns for the group. Dealing with Drakken and Shego without Kim involve is one thing, adding a bunch mega size seems makes the problem seem impossible to handle even with the teen hero's help.

Director Betty now turns her attention towards Ron and in a stern voice tells him, "Ron normally you do these type of missions with Kim, but since she's not available right now, you are going to have to step up and take on Drakken before he succeeds with his plan."

Ron can't believe what he just heard. For him tonight keeps throwing surprise factors at him. "Say what!? How am I supposed to stop Drakken by myself, let alone deal with Shego? I'm the one who is the distraction, not the fighter." Ron argues revealing the low confidence in his self. Usually when he goes on missions with Kim, his role most of the time is either distract the guards or push the button that causes the lair to explode. This time, he would pretty much have to do all in one mission, and honestly, he doesn't feel like he is the best option for the task.

"What are you talking about Ron? There has been plenty of times you had handle missions on your own. Remember you defeated Gil at Camp WannaWeep twice." Wade points out to help encourage him, and he's right. If Ron didn't face his fears of the camp and stuck to his suspicion, Gil would have succeeded with his revenge.

Felix also chimes in to boost his best friend's confidence. "Not to mention Monkey Fist considers you his arch-foe instead of Kim since you defeated him in the past." At one point of time, Ron had no choice but to fight Monkey First when Kim wasn't available, leading to him get exposed to ancient monkey statues that granted him the mystical monkey powers and fighting style that comes and goes.

Slowly, Ron starts to feel better about his self and odds with Director Betty being the last to speak. "Ron remember when I first launched the Ron Factor because my theory was that you were the key to Kim success? Well, I never entirely deem it a failure because I still stand in the belief that Kim couldn't accomplish the missions like she does without you. Now, this is time to show why that is the case. Also, you are completely alone, while I can't send my soldiers for support in case the Diablos attack you have Wade and Felix here to back you up."

After hearing everyone's positive support, Ron feels much better in taking on the lead mission, similar to when he decided to fill in for Kim for Christmas. Still unsure about his odds, Ron takes a deep breath and proudly smiles as he says, "Okay, I will do my best."

Just then, they hear a loud beeping sound like a radio signal that stops them in their tracks. Director Betty checks over her screens and what she witnesses causes the look of fear to form on her face. She witnesses as the Diablos growing into a monster size and now soaring into the air to start their assault.

"Damn it Drakken launch his commander signal, and now the Diablos are making their move for takeover. Sorry, Ron, I have to get my soldiers out there. Get to Drakken's HQ and destroy his command system! Good luck!" Director Betty gives out her last order before logging off.

"Director Betty!" Felix calls out to no response other than Wade appearing back entirely on the screen being attack by the Diablo he got recently.

"Wade you okay?!" Ron asks in a worry yet urgent tone.

"Yeah for now. You need to destroy the local signal before heading towards Drakken, and unfortunately, I'm not in a position to locate it for you." Wade said from underneath his death.

"It has to be at the source of all evil... Bueno Nacho." Ron theorizes since that's the restaurant the toys came from.

"Good point, in that case, we need to equip you with some mission ready gear." Felix states.

"I would let give him the battle suit that I been working on for Kim however it still hasn't been tested and its only been design for Kim to use." Wade points out, regretting not making Ron one right now.

"Of course," Ron mutters sarcastically.

Fortunately, an idea pops into Felix's head, and while it's risky, it might be Ron's only choice. "Well, I might have a similar project that I have been working for if Ron ever decided to go at it alone but I'm sure it's silly."

Unlike earlier, Ron isn't afraid when his friends are in danger. "Felix at this point I can take anything I can get at this now!"

Sensing and seeing the determination in him, Felix smirks and swiftly leads him to his basement where his secret project is hiding. "In that case, don't get overly excited with what you are about to see and while it's still a working progress, it should be enough to help out."

Ron isn't sure what Felix could have hiding that would make him freak out. That is until he watches his friend push a button where a hidden door opens up revealing some gadgets and weapons but what stands out the most is the suit that is staring right into Ron's direction. All Ron can say right then was, "No freaking way."

TBC

* * *

**AN: So this is what Knowing you better reboot was meant to be with Ron becoming the new Fearless Ferret. I have wanted to write this for a long time and I think this could be the plot to make it happen where during the events of So the Drama Ron takes on Drakken and Shego without Kim with Felix being the one to make the suit and weapons like Wade did for Kim like making her the battle suit. The**

**Now as far as the pairings go, before I move forward I will give you guys the options of who Ron will be paired up with based on these scenarios;**

**Shego- Shego becomes good by force similar to when Ron became evil due to the Attitudinator.**

**Yori- Becomes an ally.**

**Penny- Not Penny proud but blonde Penny who Ron said has the most beautilicious eyes**

**(Wildcard) Violet Parr- Au version where she is an agent of Global Justice**

**(Wildcard) Helen Parr- Au version where she is an agent of Global Justice at a younger age**

**I don't want to give too much away for info of the choices so you can be surprised on how the story goes base on who wins. So go ahead and review and put who would like to see and why. I will have a poll on my page as well. The reason for Helen and Violet as wildcards because I recently watch Incredibles 2 (loved it especially my girl Elastigirl) and for some reason got the urge to write a story with either of the two which I might do regardless in a different story.**

**As far as why Tara, Bonnie, Monique, aren't the primary options is because I have written those pairings already and I try to write pairing that either I haven't done or isn't done a lot already in the fandom depends. Though if enough people in the reviews are vocal and give a convincing reason about one of the girls, I will consider that pick so there will be another option in the poll as well.**

**Lastly, more details about how big this story will be will reveal later down the road so keep your eyes out.**


	2. Prologue Pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything I borrowed from other media.

_Prologue Pt2_

*At the Possible Place*

As the Diablo outbreak begins to rage on, Ann and James Possible grab their sons and rushes out of the house to avoid the two Diablo toys attacking them. With their daughter at prom, the family has no choice but to retreat until some help arrives.

"Head for the garage!" James orders his family as they rush out of the house dodging one of the robot's blast attacks. Unfortunately, they have no way to contact Kim for they forgot to bring their cell phone with them when rushing out of the house.

Before the Diablos turn their assault towards their target suddenly out of nowhere the Possible family, a figure on a motorbike glides past the robots and lands on the road to comfort them. "That would have been so cool if they weren't about hurt me now." The newcomer mutters pressing on the gas pedal to lead the robots away from the possible family.

The Possible family gasps in awe seeing someone dress what looks like a dark brown ferret costume with black pants.

"Is that..." Jim begins to say.

"...The Fearless Ferret?" Tim finishes his brother sentence.

"That cartoon superhero you guys watch?" James also chimes in the questioning.

Anna couldn't but to feel concern that even though this person made had just saved their lives, it might be at the expense of his own. "We need to try and contact Kim and Ron about what's going on."

Meanwhile, Ron drives to the location of the Bueno Nacho he usually goes to in hopes of deactivating the command signal to shut the Diablo down in the local area while dealing with the Diablos chasing him on roller skates.

Ron's new ferret device works like the Kimmucator goes off to where Ron answers quickly to see Felix's face on the screen. "Yo Ron care to explain why you have two angry Diablos attacking you?!" Felix questions him seeing Ron swerving side to side to avoid the incoming fire blasts.

"You see I had to make a pit stop at the Possibles since I saw that the Diablos were attacking them. Thankfully I am almost there thanks to the Ferret bike you got me. Much faster than the old one." Ron answers still focus on the road while trying not to panic.

"Glad you were able to get there in time, and not trying to be that guy but a turtle was probably faster than your old bike. Were they able to recognize you?" Felix also asks for he knows that when it comes to being a superhero, the secret of that person's identity is a big thing. Granted the two didn't fully get to discuss what route Ron wanted to take since wearing a mission gear that resembles his favorite hero, for future cases, he prefers that no one recognizes him right now.

However, Ron's mind isn't entirely on the subject, for more so he wants to survive this part of the plan. "I doubt they did whoa! That was too close." Ron nearly gets clip by the fire, so he uses his turbo boost to drive faster. As he gets closer to the restaurant, Ron's eyes go wide in disbelief at what he sees ahead of him. "You got to be kidding me; he even changed the Nacho sign!"

"I'm pretty sure that's the command signal." Felix points out.

"How the heck we suppose to take that thing down?" Ron wonders out loud.

"I believe your buddies can do the work for us," Felix smirks and points at the Diablos chasing him. Ron catches on and smirks back making his way towards the sign.

Unfortunately, the so call new manager Lars, who is leaving the place, is about to get caught in the crossfire as Ron yells out, "Looking the wrong way dude!" after Ron hovers over him. Lars doesn't know what he is talking about until he sees the giant toys looking like they were about to run him over. Screaming in fear, Lars quickly moves out the way leading to one of the toys to break the sign down causing them to shrink back to their original form before attacking Ron once more.

"Boo-ya the new Fearless Ferret one, stupid evil Diablo zero!" Ron celebrates alongside Rufus in his version of the ferret gear only for Felix to shake his head in amusement.

"Must you say the new part every time?"

"It's working progress until I can think of something better." Ron shrugs before receiving another call from Wade. "Yo Wade you guys okay?"

Wade, now appearing on the screen alongside Felix, fixes his side of his screen before responding. "Yes sir, the Diablo shut down and shrunk back to mini size. Thanks to you I'm guessing..."

"That Ron took down the signal which would mean the Diablos that became active from that particular source got shut down." Felix answers for Ron proudly.

"All that sounds like good things to me. So I'm guessing now we have the hard part to deal with, stopping Drakken." As much as Ron wanted to soak in the victory, he remembers that the real threat has yet to be taken care of.

"True especially since you shut down the signal he will expecting someone to stop him, probably Kim." Felix rubs his chin in a thinking matter.

"Speaking of Kim, maybe we could inform her on what's going on?" Wade pitches the idea, irking Felix in progress.

"Wade my friend with all due of respect if you weren't able to reach her at this point I doubt you will now."

"Well, what if Ron went to school to warn her? Maybe he has time to go by and explain what's going on and we can vouch for him if she doesn't believe him." Wade insists.

"Ron doesn't have time for that, the Diablos have already launched their attack over the world. Therefore, we need to take action now!" Felix argues back though both have their reason for why they feel to go a specific direction with the plan.

Despite being cool with Kim, Felix never liked the fact that at times Kim didn't appreciate Ron and considering how she has been acting towards him ever since Eric came around doesn't help the cause. In Felix's eyes, Ron has so much positional and sees him more than a sidekick, and this opportunity would help prove that Ron is equal with Kim. Wade, on the other hand, feels that the situation is too dangerous for Ron. He admits that Ron can handle certain things on his own when it comes to going on a mission but right now he doesn't feel like this is the moment for Ron to risk going solo when talking about dealing with a global take over.

Meanwhile, Ron in his mind begins thinking about what would be best for him to do. If Felix had never refused him, he would have made to prom to warn Kim about Drakken's plan. The real question is would she had believed him, especially since all she had cared about was seeing Eric and having a date for the prom. He even considers talking about the feelings he might have for her, though at this point Eric probably has made things official with Kim and it's not like she was all that excited to go with him before he showed up. Now he has to decide to attempt to bring Kim on board with what's going on or go at it alone. Suddenly, flashbacks of the times that Ron went solo begin to pop up starting his battle with Gil, gaining the mystical monkey powers to stop Monkey Fist, his time in Japan, going out of his way to get the materials to keep Kim from disappearing and many others until Directory Betty's last words spoken to him.  _"Ron remember when I first launched the Ron Factor because my theory was that you were the key to Kim success? Well, I never entirely deem it a failure because I still stand in the belief that Kim couldn't accomplish the missions like she does without you. Now, this is time to show why that is the case."_

Unknown to the guys and Ron his self, Ron's eyes glow blue for a second as a wave of confidence stirs inside of him confirming his choice. "I got it."

Both Felix and Wade stop their debate to turn their attention at Ron, with confused expressions on their faces, before saying at the same time, "Huh?"

Ron pops his knuckles and responds in a severe tone saying, "Send me the coordinates to the Buneo Nachos headquarters; I will handle this."

"Not that I don't have full faith in you but are you forgetting about the possibility of facing Shego?" Wade reminds him with concern.

"Believe me, Wade, I am aware that could happen, and I will cross that bridge if I have too. However, like Director Betty said, it's time for me to step up. She has faith in me, Felix has faith in me, I am asking you to do the same for me." Ron answers sincerely with Felix nodding his head with approval.

Wade sighs in defeat realizing that Ron has made up his mind. "Okay, I'm sorry Ron I don't want nothing bad to happen to you."

Ron can understand where Wade is coming from, and if he and Wade switch roles, he will express his worry towards his friend as well. "I appreciate the concern, Wade. Let Kim have her moment at prom, that's all she ever wanted to be normal for once. If what's going on catches her attention, then we accept her help. Me, on the other hand, I plan on stopping Drakken before things get worst as my motto says, never be normal."

"With all that said, let's show the world what the New Fearless Ferret can do," Felix announces with pride. Ron steps on the gas pedal to confront Drakken.

* * *

*Bueno Nacho Headquarters*

Right around the time, Ron took down one of the machines, Drakken and Shego gaze at the monitors in their headquarters as the Diablos slowly took to the skies in different areas in the world. With no one knowing that he is the head of the famous food place, Drakken's plan would be a lot smoother to achieve. That is until Shego notices that one of the screens shuts off which isn't a good thing for them.

"Um Doctor D, one of your command signals just went out." Shego points at the one screen that went out.

"What!? Blast that Kim Possible, how on earth did she figure out my plan so soon?" Drakken growls in frustration.

"That is an interesting question when she's still at the prom," Shego said noticing that Kim is still at the school where it looks like they are announcing prom king and queen.

Drakken checks the screen that keeps tabs on Kim. He is relieved that Possible hasn't caught on to his secret, but it still doesn't explain why the command signal went out. "Well, whoever is on to me is in for a rude awaking if they dare to challenge us. In the meantime, let's make sure Kim is unable to assist in helping out."

Drakken takes out his communication device to call in the other part of his plan, while Shego sits back and the screen and is aware that someone is missing in the picture.  _"It couldn't have been the Buffon that took down the signal, could it? No way he wouldn't think to face us by his self. Still, I better be on the alert to stop this mysterious person from stopping Doctor D's from finally achieving his plan. Hopefully, he or she will be a worth a workout."_ Shego lights up one of her hands with a fist.

Speaking of the mysterious person, Ron has quietly entered the building without getting detected to witness the hallway that displays the history of Bueno Nachos. Looking over to his right, Ron finds an ancient picture of a Bueno Nacho. "The first ever Bueno Nacho, where it all started." Ron stares in awe until the ground starts to shake like an earthquake. The cause of this turns out to be the sumo ninja warrior that he and Kim face not to long who jumps in front of Ron yelling in a surprisingly high pitch voice, "Intruder!"

The sudden change in the ninja's voice catches Ron off guard before he giggles at him. "Dude, what happen to you, did someone punched you in the throat or something?"

Ron's laughter and jokes only get the ninja angry for he swiftly grabs Ron and swings him onto the wall. "You dear mock me!? I am strong like a mountain; I am swift like the win, I am VENGEANCE!" The sumo ninja glares causing Ron to switch to serious mode.

"Nice to meet you big guy. Call me Ferret, Fearless Ferret. While I would love to talk about my origin, I have a mission to shut the Diablo Army down so I afraid I will have to put you to sleep." Before the Sumo ninja could ask how would he knock him out, Ron quickly squeezes the nose off his mask that releases a red gas into the air making the sumo ninja fall asleep from smelling it.

"Nice touch Felix on keeping the Ferret gas in the nose," Ron said to his self after being freed by the now sleeping guard. Despite taking him down, Ron has no time to relax for he hears a familiar sound of an incoming fireball heading towards him. Ron dodges the attack in time to see Shego standing above him.

"So let me get this straight; one of our signal towers was destroyed and instead of Kimmy being the one behind it, it's some kid in a costume?" Shego states in a matter of demanding an explanation of the intruder attempting to sabotage their plan.

Ron figure he would most likely have to deal with Shego though not this soon for his plan was to shut the toys down as stealthy as possible. Usually when countering Shego on his own Ron would mostly run and distract the guards. Unfortunately, Ron is on his own and can't avoid to let Shego discover his true identity. "Um, you better believe that Kim Possible is not the only hero around this town. For you see Shego, you are now dealing with the rise of the new Fearless Ferret who is going to end Drakken's quest for world domination. So I suggest you surrender or I will have to take you down as well."

Shego blinks a few times before bursting into laughter, "Please tell me you are joking right now? Hahaha, that cartoon hero for kids? Hahahahaha you a scrawny raccoon defeating me."

Seeing Shego not taking him serious begin to piss Ron off with something stirring inside of him. He deals with being pick on at school though for some reason Shego was getting to him. "You shouldn't underestimate me after I put big boy over here to sleep." Ron points at the ninja guard still asleep on the ground.

Shego's chuckling slows down a bit before saying, "By using some knockout, gas I wouldn't call that impressive, besides there is one major difference between him and yours truly."

"That you are a woman?" Ron answers in a confused tone.

"The difference is that I am me!" Shego sends an energy blast straight towards Ron who instantly jumps away avoiding a direct hit. Ron doesn't have a chance to rest for Shego fires multiple bombings his way where Ron uses his experience of running away from henchmen to his advantage.

"I can see why you chose the supervillain life because you sure couldn't make it on a basketball team." Ron quips after Shego stops her fiery onslaught.

"You got some moves on you kid I give you that. Still, you are nowhere in my league." Shego takes a leap in the air landing behind Ron and knocks him off the bridge. Quickly Ron takes out his ferret gun and shots it at the bridge to swing his way back to Shego, but this backfires when he gets close to her Shego counterattack by launching at him with a swift kick in the midsection sending him crashing through the window possibly falling to his death.

"Have a nice fall lame Ferret." Shego darky said and walked back to Drakken to tell him the problem has been neutralized.

TBC

* * *

**AN: Finally got around to updating this, and want to say thank you to all for those who have read and review this story. So I know what some may be thinking why Ron lost so quickly to Shego like that?**

**Well with most stories that have Ron go solo during the so the drama plot he suddenly becomes a fighter where at times it doesn't make sense, or he's OP. Therefore, I'm going to try a different direction and since this is a long story of Ron becoming a hero on his own he's going to start out as a beginner thus the reason why the fight was short. The main thing was to showcase the agility that Ron has as well as the mmp slowly rising inside of him.**

**As far as the next part goes, I will let you guys guess what's going to happen as far how Ron will get out of the current situation like it. Also do you think Ron should adopt the name Fearless Ferret or should he eventually come with an alternate related to the title?**


	3. Prologue pt3

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything I borrowed from other media.

_Prologue pt3_

To say that Ron's fight with Shego went terrible would be an understatement; it was mostly a fail. Going into the mission, Ron already figures that he might have a confrontation with the green villain, though Ron was hoping that he could at least avoid conflict until he shut down Drakken's operation.

 _"So am I dead, because that would suck dying on my first major mission,"_ Ron complains in his head, not aware that he isn't dead more so knock out cold by the impact. While he drifts in his thoughts of his failures something or someone grabs his attention.

Ron's eyes slowly open, with his vision blurry, hearing an angel like voice calling out to him. "Is this heaven?" Ron asks out loud for his vision start to turn clearer seeing a figure looking down on him.

"Stoppable-san I am relieved that you are okay." The familiar voice is more than enough to wake Ron up to come face to face with none other than Yori, a ninja from the secret school of Yamanouchi ninja school with Rufus on her shoulder. The last time he saw Yori she needed his help in rescuing Master Sensei from Monkey Fist where Kim informs Ron that Yori liked him.

Ron attempts to be smooth as he usually does when he's around Yori. "You know to call me Ron-san hold on a second Yori!? I mean hello random girl that I never met before. The new fearless ferret appreciates your service in saving me from near death experience." Ron changes his tone remembering that he is technically still undercover.

Yori blinks before giggling at Ron's unexpected behavior. "Oh Stoppable-san, you and your America style antics. For you see I had to remove your mask to check for injuries."

Ron gasp and checks his face to confirm that his mask is off. "Say what!? Dang, I am so off to a bad start with this pretending to be a superhero career from getting my butt handed by Shego to my identity already getting discover... wait how did you even know where to find me, not that I'm complaining."

Yori bows before giving her explanation. "Master Sensei sent me back to Middleton before the robot toys started attacking. He sensed that something awful was going to happen tonight and that you and Possible-san might need help. When I arrive in Middleton, Sensei guided me to your location, and I guess faith would have it that I was able to find you as you flew out of the building. Thankfully you had a shortfall otherwise I would have lost you." Yori explains with a hint of sadness at the end. She couldn't bear the idea of losing Ron for she has grown to care for him a lot.

While Ron still has more to learn when it comes to girls, because he wasn't aware that Tara and Yori had a crush on him in the past, he does understand the need to comfort when necessary. He proceeds to hug her, and in return, to his surprise, she hugs him back. "Hey don't worry I'm still alive and kicking, though I'm starting to wonder if maybe I should have tried to get Kim's help with the way Shego mop the floor with me."

This time Yori picks up on the disappointment in Ron's voice. She goes to console him until she notices someone is missing in the picture. "If you don't mind me asking, where is Possible-san?"

"Assuming that she is completely ignoring the invasion Drakken has started, probably still at the prom with Eric aka her date," Ron growls.

"Why would she be there instead of fighting alongside you?" Yori asks not understanding what he meant. Sighing Ron gives Yori a brief rundown on how the Kim and Eric sitch started and how he decided not to warn Kim so she could for once have a regular night with a guy. As Yori process Ron's story, she could tell that he's hurting by the fact that Kim chose to be with someone else and not him, but a part of her was hoping for as the American saying one's loss is another one's treasure.

"I'm truly sorry Stoppable-san... You do deserve better." Yori states making Ron wonder what made her say the last part as she continues. "However, right now we need to focus on stopping those toys."

"Yeah, Yori at this point would it make more sense to wait on legit backup, because I rather not tangle with Shego again. At least she had no idea it was me she was fighting." Ron rubs the back of his neck.

Not wanting Ron to keep doubting his self, Yori places a hand on his shoulder and tries to encourage him. "Stoppable-san I understand that you are dealing with multiple emotions at one time with one being that your pride is hurt, but you shouldn't give up. I know you are capable of taking charge especially since you have faced and defeated Lord Monkey Fist on more than one occasion without your mystical monkey power."

"That I still don't fully know how to tap into that power," Ron mutters in frustration.

Yori only saw Ron use his ability once during his fight with Fukushima, where at the time Ron was determined and focus on defeating him. Now he needs to bring out that same drive to active some of his mmp.

"You have to clear your mind of doubt and distractions that are causing you to think negatively. Remember your fight with Fukushima? Then use that same motivation now to defeat our adversaries."

"I will try," Ron said with little confidence.

Surprising to Ron, Yori plants her lips on his cheek before saying, "I believe in you Ron-san. No matter what happens now, you're not alone. I will fight alongside you until the very end."

Yori's words and the kiss on the cheek not only cause Ron's heart to skip a beat, but he also becomes full with pride to have someone like Yori fight by his side. With a proud smile, Ron puts on his mask ready to stop Drakken and Shego. "Then let's finish this together."

* * *

*Meanwhile*

After her quick battle with the intruder, Shego waltz back to Drakken currently watching the screens as his plan continues to go well without a hitch. "I assume you took care of the threat Shego?" He questions without taking his eyes off the monitors.

Shego checks her nail in amusement. "Didn't even have to break a sweat. It was some random guy dress in a superhero costume I guess wanting to make a name for his self, although something was familiar about him."

Drakken didn't care as long as nothing stood in his way. "Whatever that's not important now. What is important is that so far no one can stand in my way, especially Kim Possible."

Drakken turns over the screen to allow Shego to see Kim and the students of Middleton High tied up with Eric, her fake boyfriend, holding them hostage. Early footage shows a student running inside the gym telling everyone to check the news to see the Diablo invasion starting. Leading to Kim to look for her Kimmunicator possibly to call Wade or sidekick whose nowhere to be found only for Eric to reveal that he has it in his hand. Kim goes to take it when Eric is shown to be a syndrome and not only destroys the device but knocks Kim out. Before taking her captive, a few syndrome henchmen came and began tying the students up. At some point, Eric takes Kim out where the cameras can't follow and later returns and ties her up with the others.

"Wait where did Eric take Kimmy during that time the camera wasn't on him?" Shego points out curiously.

"Maybe to make sure she didn't have any gadgets that could help her escape. Regardless I defeated Kim Possible by exploiting her weakness; boys, boys, boys! Who am I going to dance with, who's the perfect boy?" Drakken mocks an average teenage girl. Out of nowhere Drakken looks up to see two figures standing above him with one looking like a ninja with a scarf covering his mouth and the other wearing a ferret-like mask over his head.

"I don't know the answer to those questions, but I do have the answer to whose about to get a punch in the face by the new Fearless Ferret," Ron answers with Yori getting into her fight stance.

Confuse by the appearance of the so call Fearless Ferret and the response, Drakken points at his self and asks, "Um me?"

"Yeah, you!" Ron charges his fist and throws a stiff punch towards Drakken's face, sending the evil scientist flying backward inadvertently turning on the switch that active his live feed where anyone with a television can witness the action. Originally Drakken was going to announce his takeover this way, but now people are Ron and Yori, in disguise, going against Drakken and Shego.

"Shego handle them!" He commands furiously only for Shego to causal walks towards the foes.

"I see you brought back up; let's see how much help she will be for you!" Shego lights her hands before heading straight for Ron but gets intercept by Yori.

"Go for the command signal!" Yori begins to block Shego's strikes and attempts to counterattack when she can.

"I'm on it... once I take care of these guys." Ron readies his self against ten henchmen blocking the exit to the command signal.

Each henchman rushes at Ron one on one with Ron sticking to his defensive strategy by dodging and countering strikes not to wear his self out, if anything all the time of running from enemies during missions increased Ron's stamina over the years. With the henchmen taking down, Ron rushes outside where its storming and the command tower is at. Shego and Yori, on the other hand, have a pretty even match for both women have no experience in fighting the other. Unfortunately, Shego catches Ron rushing outside before Yori does a jump kick at the green villain. Shego timely grabs her leg and throws Yori right at the monitors.

Ron takes out a device that looks like a toy gun that can shut down the machine and aims towards the tower. Felix explained to him that the invention should be enough to turn off the huge machine. Directly as Ron fires the weapon, Shego shoots a plasma blast to his back knocking him down in pain with Rufus jumping out of his pocket to go after the gadget.

Slowly getting up, Ron's eye blinks blue as he prepares to defend his self against Shego. Yori arrives just in time to help Ron until she notices Rufus nearly falling down the building while getting a device and rushes over to save him. "I will say this ferret boy; you got guts showing your face after that *ss whipping I gave you last time. However, guts alone won't help you against me."

"Please the earlier fight was just a warm-up, the only *ss that's getting whip this times is yours... platonically of course." Ron quickly explains blushing underneath his mask.

Catching his last comment, Shego teases him saying, "Hmm never thought of you as a perv." She purrs in a joking matter.

"I am not!" Ron shouts getting fluster by Shego's comment. When he turns to hide how red his face is getting, he sees a sight that changes his mood completely. "If anything I am a distraction."

Shego, confuse, glances at the directions that the so call hero was looking and gasp following with Drakken showing up behind the scene as they all witness Yori firing an electric arrow at the tower.

"NOOOOOOO!" Drakken yells as the arrow makes contact and an electrical explosion goes off causing all the giant Diablo toys to shut down and transforms back into toy sizes.

"Way to go ninja girl!" Ron dances and gives praises to Yori making sure not to reveal her name out loud. Yori couldn't help but blush and giggle at Ron not being aware of a piss off Shego staring daggers toward at her.

"You just made the worst mistake in your life." Shego lights her hands and like a predator runs after her prey in Yori. Ron realizes before Yori can that Shego is about to try and strike at his partner.

"Stop!" Ron takes off with one thing in mind, keeping Yori safe. This train of thought prompts his mmp to activate, giving him a little speed boost to shoulder tackle Shego though this only makes her even more upset. She attempts to attack again by pouncing towards Ron but with stage one of his abilities still on Ron reflexes are heighten to where he grabs Shego's right arm and swings her strongly at the tower, shocking her, as it crumbles to the ground.

Ron stands proudly while taking heavy breaths trying to calm the rage inside of him. Though part of him is worried about the condition of Shego for a while, she did try to hurt Yori when the fight was over, but Ron didn't mean to hurt Shego to that degree. Yori comes up from behind him and rubs his shoulders gently shifting his attention towards her with concern.

"Yori are you okay?" He asks softly, hoping that he hasn't scared her from his actions.

Thankfully for him, Yori removes her face mask revealing a warm smile as she answers him, "Yes, Stoppable-san I am thanks to you." She indeed is gratefully for Ron's act of bravery as well as being proud that tonight he proved that he is the hero that she always has seen in him. The two partners gaze into each other eyes with Ron growing nervous due to what his mind is telling him to do at this moment yet he can't find the courage to do. As if she read his mind, Yori makes a move and kisses Ron in the lips leading to him happily kiss her back for tonight was his night and it felt good being the hero for once.

_If only tonight it could have ended in a high note._

"TBC

* * *

**AN: Finally got around to update. Now the idea this chapter was to match the following of the original final fight scene of So the drama in a more Ron like version. Which is why Ron and Shego didn't entirely go at it because again this is the beginning stages for Ron, therefore, I wanted to keep it to where he doesn't go OP. Yes, Ron has some knowledge of how to defend his self, and it's shown when he takes out Drakken's goons and to show the rise of his MMP when he threw Shego towards at the command signal tower.**

**Now to answer the question that most are wondering am I going with Ron/Yori going forward, well yes and no. I will reveal the theme of this story next chapter for it will be the last of the flashback/prologue, but as of now, the idea is that Ron and Yori will grow close between Prom night and during the summer time (there will be a time skip in this story towards Ron starting the senior year). As of now, the pairing choices are between Yori, Shego, and another Kp character if I decide to write her in.**


	4. Prologue pt4

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything I borrowed from other media.

_Prologue pt4_

*Currently outside of Drakken's HQ*

After having their moment, Ron and Yori escort Drakken and Shego out of their lair where the law enforcement waits outside to pick the villains up and send them to jail. The police were expecting Kim Possible to hand over, but instead, they witness seeing a Fearless Ferret look alike alongside a ninja girl handing both Drakken and Shego over to them. After explaining the situation, the heroes watch as the evil duo getting lock up in the truck with Drakken starting to rant.

"This isn't over Ferret! You think you and sidekick are all that, but you both are nowhere close!" Drakken yells out with Shego merely shaking her head in annoyance.

Ron, behind his mask, reveal proud smile as it starts to sink it that he survived his first primary mission by stopping Drakken's plan with the help of Yori. "Give it up man, we shut down your operation and brought justice for Bueno Nacho. I would say that it is over for you." Yori giggles at how Ron would make this victory about his favorite restaurant.

"You don't even have a clue on what I'm capable of, for you see I made sure to have a plan B that not even I know the result of that plan will turn out." Drakken gives out an evil laugh with Shego, sending him a confuse expression showing that she isn't aware of this backup plan.

Before anyone could ask what Drakken is on about, the officers slam the door at the evil genius face and proceed to exit the scene of the crime.

A look of concern forms on Yori's face while the truck disappears from their sight. "I sense there is truth to his words Ferret-san. Even Shego's expression reveals that there is more to Drakken's evil scheme."

"Oh please, his plan B is probably some mumbo jumbo on how he's going to escape jail time next time. Nothing to be concern over if you ask me." Ron dusts his self as he continues to soak in the victory. Rufus jumps out of his pocket to join in the celebration until Ron's ferret device rings, gaining the three's attention.

Ron answers and sees both Felix and Wade on the screen. "Felix, Wade, you guys okay?"

"Yeah man and not only are we, okay all the Diablos are finally shut down. We haven't heard back from Director Betty yet but hopefully will soon." Felix is the first to answer feeling relief to hear and see Ron made it out okay.

Fixing up the rest of his room Wade answers next saying, "We did get worried about you for a while because you went radio silent on us, but assuming that the toys are inactive, that means you shut down the tower. How did you manage that?" Wade questions Ron not wanting to offend the hero of the hour by his tone.

Ron glances over to Yori and wonders should he mention her in his explanation, not that he didn't mind since Yori did save him after all. Despite wanting to share the credit, Ron knows Yori isn't about being the center of attention and tends to want to keep her life and Yamanouchi private. In this case, Wade and Felix don't fully know about his time at the school nor about his mystical monkey abilities that comes when it wants to help.

"Honestly it wasn't easy as we predicted, as much as I didn't want to I ended up going one on one with Shego where she pretty much kicked me out of the building literally." Ron decides to hold off on mentioning Yori for the time being until he talks about her plans going forward. As he is about to continue, both Felix and Wade freak out over Ron saying in a way that he could have died.

"Wait, are you serious!?" Felix shouts.

"How are you even alive right now?!" Wade chimes after Felix.

"Relax fellas, I will explain the full details later but let's just say luck was on my side and a guardian angel helped me stop Drakken's take over the world stitch," Ron responds to get the guys to calm down and looks over at Yori giving her a wink. Yori blushes and smiles softy while complex expression forms on Felix and Wade faces.

Rubbing the back of his head, Ron chuckles knowing that he has some explaining to do but now is not the time. "Again, I will talk about it later. Wade, have you been able to get any updates on Kim and the students at school?"

Wade blinks a few times snapping back into reality. "Now that you mention I wasn't able to get in contact with Kim during the attack, however, I did get access to the school security system. So now I should be able to pull up the cameras in the school and see... what on earth?"

"Wade, what's going on!?" Ron questions quickly with both Felix and Yori going full alert mode due to Wade's reaction.

"Ron I'm going to try my best to explain to you what is happening, but you need to go the school now. Everyone at the prom, including Kim are hostages and Kim's date Eric is fighting someone there!" Wade explains to them as he watches the live stream of the gym camera.

Both Ron and Yori give each other a look to where they both wonders at the same time could this backup plan that Drakken was on about has to do with Eric? "Crap I'm heading to the school now!" Ron announces before heading to his Ferret bike along with Yori.

"I will meet you there Ron!" Felix calls out before ending the call. At this point, Felix didn't want to stay on the sideline anymore and with Ron already having a long battle with Shego he intends to bring any support he can for his best friend. Ron and Yori jump on the bike, with Yori holding on to Ron's waist causing him to blush slightly, and pulls off heading to the school as fast as the can as they try to figure out what is Eric's role in all this.

* * *

*Meanwhile on the road*

Drakken and Shego are currently locked up in the back seat of the armored truck silently for their reasons. Between being upset that lost to someone who wasn't Kimmy to not knowing what Drakken's last words meant, Shego glares at the evil blue scientist having enough of the mind games he is playing. "Well?"

Drakken, who had a content smile on his face, looks at his partner and questions her back. "Well, what Shego?"

"Don't act stupid. You are hiding even more from me, and I had enough of you keeping me outside of the loop. In case you haven't noticed your grand scheme of takeover failed by some punk in a raccoon suit and once again we are going to jail. What crazy idea could you possibly have left that can make up for you screw up plan!?" Shego rants out of frustration. In her mind, Drakken is lucky that she is worn out from the battle because otherwise, she would have shot a plasma blast at him by now.

Instead of a pathetic excuse, Drakken surprises Shego by saying in a low tone, "It's interesting that you say that you had enough concerning me when I was just thinking about how I had enough of dealing with you."

Shego does not expect that response for Drakken never had the guts to say something like that to her. Despite his reaction, Shego does her best not to show that he caught off guard. "What the hell you just say?"

"You heard me perfectly if anything you are the just as responsible for my plan failing only now my back up strategy has now begun. You do have a role to play, but unfortunately for you, you don't have a say in the matter." Drakken shows off an evil smile after his statement.

Before Shego could demand an answer, the truck becomes under attack out of nowhere flipping everyone in the vehicle over to their side. Shego, while disorienting due to her weakened state, overhears the two police officers requesting back up only to get knocked out by someone. Then an electrical blast blows the door opens with a feminine figure looms above the two villains.

"Doctor Drakken. Ah, Shego it has been far too long." The figure speaks walking closer until Shego gasp in shock from seeing a familiar face from her past.

"What the hell are you doing here Electronique!?" Shego yells in anger only for Drakken to laugh at her reaction as the figure goes over to release him.

"Shego, this is your replacement that I'm sure you are very acquainted with and will be a much useful partner with her intelligence and abilities. However, I have an agreement to follow through on, and you are the person of interest involve with this deal to keep Kim Possible off my side." Drakken explains with no hint of remorse.

With the reveal of his betrayal upsetting her even more, Shego uses the rest of her strength to pounce towards Drakken only to get put back down by Electronique with an electric blast. "Please, you are too weak to pose a threat to me. Accept your fate with some humility for once." She taunts her adversary before reaching for her book bag to reveal a device that both Drakken and Shego know all too well.

For the first time in who knows how long in his life, Drakken witness Shego show a hint of fear as for she has an idea on what they have plans for her with the device. Trying not to plea Shego shouts at him yelling, "No, don't do this! Drakken, if I meant anything to you, don't let her go through with this!"

Drakken merely glances and smirks for this has to happen for the real world takeover to truly become a reality. "Sorry Shego, but you were nothing more than a business partner that was easily replaceable. For what is worth we did have some fun time though they were overshadowed by you putting me down all the time which I won't miss you doing any time soon. Besides, your role will help the backup plan come to life."

Unknown to the ladies, somewhere deep down Drakken felt guilty about using Shego considering she was loyal at the end of the day. Unfortunately for Shego, his evil side outweighs any good nature in him and thus walks out of the truck to allow Electronique to do what needs to happen.

"Consider this your termination and payback for what you and your family did to me in the past." This statement would be the last words from Electronique before placing the device on Shego with Drakken outside hearing the painful cry of his former partner.

Afterward, Electronique gives Drakken a phone to make a call and to leave a message saying, "It is taken care of; you will have the device in your disposal as soon as possible."

* * *

*At Middleton high school*

Ron and Yori arrive at a distance near the school to see local cops outside helping student exit the building. Assuming that the threat now neutralized, Yori suggests to Ron to go in as his self to keep the new Fearless Ferret secret going, and she will observe what's going on within the shadows. Ron agrees with the plan and hides by some trees, so he changes his attire.

Now dress in his casual wear, Ron walks towards the scene of the crime notices Tara and Bonnie made it out okay as well as Monique but chose not to make his presence known to the whole student body to avoid the many questions of where was he when the invasion went down.

"Ron!" Ron quickly focuses his attention on Felix, who waves to gain his recognition within the crowd.

Rushing over to him, Ron quickly asks, "Felix any update?"

"I just got here a few minutes ago, so I have no idea, but from what I heard someone with abilities took down Eric and got everyone out." Felix answers causing Ron to groan with disappointment.

"Oh man, I didn't get to spring into action or meet this new hero in town," Ron whines with Felix shaking his head in amusement over his best friend's reaction when in reality he's the true hero of the night.

"Speaking of heroes, I don't see Kim anywhere." Felix scans the area and notices that their mutual red-head teen hero friend is nowhere in sight.

Ron takes a look around along with Rufus and can't find Kim either. "Yeah, you are right. I wonder where is she?" With so much happening the past few hours, Ron hadn't had time to process how he feels toward Kim between ignoring him for Eric, saving the world, and Yori returning in his life.

"Ron!" and now hearing from Kim's family doesn't help the KP stitch much better.

"Heyy glad you all are okay!" Ron and The Possible family give each other a massive hug with Felix smiling knowing Kim's family made it out okay.

"Same as you Ron, but where were you all this time? I thought you went to prom as well." Mrs. Possible questions Ron with concern after hugging Felix as well.

Ron instantly panics internally before coming up with a mostly true answer without giving away the whole story. "Honestly I decided not to go since I didn't have a date and went into hiding with Felix when those stupid evil toys attack. Right, Felix?" Ron glance at Felix to signal him to go along with him.

Felix, at the moment, wants the world to know about what Ron did because he deserves the credit this time. Of course with Ron acting as the new Fearless Ferret and not sure on how he will proceed as such in the future Felix couldn't reveal that information so sadly he goes along with Ron's plan. "Sure let's go with that," He mutters to where they can hear him.

Mrs. Possible reads the expression on Felix's face and wonders if there's more to Ron's story. Mr. Possible breaks her concentration by saying, "I don't blame you both, there's no telling what would have happened to us if that guy wearing a fearless ferret costume didn't save us."

Jim and Tim excitedly jump into the conversation as Jim starts off saying, "Yeah, he was like totally awesome!"

"Hicka-bicka-boo?" Tim raises his hand for a high five.

"Hoo-sha!" Jim finishes their trademark catchphrase by clapping hands with his brother leaving Ron and Felix to smirk at each other hearing Kim's brothers praise Ron's heroic action.

"Anyways, while I'm glad you two are safe and all, right now I want to find to my Kimmie-cub?" Mr. Possible points out, shifting the talk back to the main person of discussion.

"Oh that's right; we were about to search for her now." Felix reminds Ron gesturing to continue their search for Kim until Mr. Barkin walks over to the group with a more concern expression instead of his usual serious one.

"Excuse me, gentleman and Possible family. Kim is still inside the gym, but she won't leave from her spot." Mr. Brakin addresses the situation that worries the group.

"Why!? What did that punk do to my daughter?!" Mr. Possible reacts readily to hurt the boy who he thought would be suitable for his daughter. At the same time, Ron bawls his fist, trying to maintain the anger rising out of him over due to him already not liking Eric to begin with.

Mr. Barkin lifts both hands to calm Kim's dad down. "I will explain the best I can. When those crazy diablos things started attacking Kim attempted to reach out for help, that's when Eric revealed himself as a synthodrone working for Drakken." Ron grows furiously for it slowly starts to make sense what Drakken last words meant but with Eric now done for that couldn't be it could it?

Mr. Barkin continues to explain saying, "The second we all found out Eric blindsided Kim, taking advantage of her since she was surprised and heartbroken, and had his guards tied us up while taking Kim's body out of the gym. The strange part was him bringing her back in, but we were to concern with how we would get out of the mess that we were in. At first a few between me Monique, Tara, and even Bonnie were expecting Stoppable to come with help but figure with the crisis going on outside that more than likely wouldn't be possible nothing against you Stoppable."

Ron shakes his head to assure that he didn't take the comment to heart. "Not offended and like I told the Possibles I ran into Felix when those evil Toys grew to mega size, so we got caught up there. How did you manage to escape and defeated Eric?"

"Despite being trap like us, Possible lost the will to fight between letting Drakken plan of distracting her and feeling guilty of kicking you to curb it seem hopeless for us. Out of nowhere, some guy who had lighting abilities came and took on Eric and the guards. He appears to look like a high schooler, but none of us ever heard or seen him before." Mr. Barkin answers which spark interest in Ron's mind while Felix, on the other hand, wants to know about this guy who has powers.

 _"She felt bad about how she did me?"_  Ron thinks to his self before Mr. Barkin finishes explaining his story. "After making Eric turn to goo, he releases us from captivity and let us out but left without saying who he was. While we all got out, I notice Possible standing back crying and not wanting to leave with us. I try to convince her, but she wouldn't come so now that you all here maybe you can talk her out of her funk."

At this point, Ron and Kim's family thank Mr. Barkin, and he walks off to the authorities while they prepare to go inside to talk to Kim. Felix speaks up and says, "Why don't you guys go on? I think this is a more personal matter concerning Kim, so I will go check on Monique and get her side of the story."

"That's fine bro. I will find you when we bring Kp out." Ron responds with his more optimistic persona. The two fist bump and head to their destination. When they go inside the gym, they instantly see Kim on the floor with her hair covering her face.

"Kim!" Ron shouts rushing over to her along with Kim's family following behind.

"Ron?" Kim weakly asks when she feels Ron's hand touch her shoulder.

Glancing up, she sees Ron, who answers her softly, "Hey, K.P; I'm here as well as your family." Ron moves his self to show his best friend that her la Familia is here too.

"Kimmie are you alright?" Mrs. Possible kneels and asks her daughter gently checking to make sure if there are any scars or bruise that needs healing.

"Yeah, you don't..." Jim starts, with Tim finishing his sentence saying, "Look so good."

Kim gives everyone a sad look and is about to say something until she stops and lowers her head. "Mom, dad, dweebs, and Ron, I'm so sorry." She softly said, confusing everyone in the room.

"Why are you sorry hun?" Mrs. Possible questions to try and figure out what's wrong with her daughter.

Out of nowhere, Kim begins to panic and holds her head in frustration. "I can't do this. I'm not her, and I refuse to try and replace her now!"

"Whoa Kim slow down what are you talking about?" Ron tries to calm Kim down, but she instantly takes hold of his shoulders with a frightened expression on her face.

"I don't have much time before they shut me down, but you need to know that Drakken scheme involves me. For you see I am not the real Ahh!" As soon as Kim was about to explain herself, she screams in pain with Ron and Mrs. Possible attempting to help but instead sees a horrifying sight. In Ron's arms, Kim starts to melt where all that's left of her is green goo on the ground.

Everyone stares at the ground shock and stun over what they just saw with Ron the only one speaking first to ask, "Kp... YOU'RE A SYNTHDRONE!?

* * *

*Later that night in Ron's room*

Everything that took place after witnessing his best friend dissolves into liquid form to now somewhat became a blur for Ron currently. From what he recalls after getting over his initial shock of Kim disappearing some members from Global Justice came to examine both Eric and Kim's samples and confirm that both synthdrones wasn't originally human therefore Kim should be alive somewhere. The news didn't settle well for either Ron or Kim's family for they have no idea how to search for Kim since Wade states that her tracker has gone off grid.

Of course, Director Betty contact him privately about Drakken escaping while Shego was left in a lousy state thus the emotions of guilt and failure plague in Ron's mind for Drakken's last words seem to be the link to the disappearance of Kim which meant he allow Drakken to get away with his plan. On top of that since Kim's family isn't aware of his actions as the New Fearless Ferret he couldn't reveal that part without risking exposure to the world about what he did when he didn't like keeping that secret from them. The only grateful part is that The Possibles don't blame him or his alter ego since no one would think Drakken was capable of making a plan like this, yet it doesn't make him feel better.

Which leads us to now with Ron home along due to his parents not being in town when everything happens and has shut off any communication from everyone for the time being. He becomes so lost in thought over tonight that he fails to hear a quiet ninja sneak inside his room along with the fact that Rufus is currently resting from trying to comfort him earlier. Seeing Ron this way, sadness Yori for he shouldn't have to carry all of the burdens of feeling that he's a failure when tonight Ron had shown not only courage but proves that he has what it takes to be the great hero that she sees in him.

She sits down beside on the bed, gaining Ron's attention by rubbing his back. "Yori?" Ron asks, somewhat surprised to see Yori.

"Ron-San I'm so sorry for what happen to Possible-San. It isn't your fault." Yori expresses to him, but Ron couldn't believe her words.

"I can't believe I let Drakken make me look foolish on the one night I decide to go solo and because of that Kim is gone, and we have no clue on what Drakken is really up to." Ron sadly opens up to Yori.

"Ron-San you shouldn't beat yourself up like this, even with the outcome not fully in your favor you need to think of the positives. For starters, if you never took the step to stop Drakken's plan, he would have fully succeeded with his plans with those vile toys. As far as Possible-San goes, we can still save her, but you have to believe in yourself to do so." Yori states in a stern but caring tone.

Hearing Yori's words do help encourage Ron a bit; however, there are still significant concerns that he has in mind. "I want to so bad Yori, but even if we did know where Kim's location was I probably not the best candidate to go after her. Considering how my fight with Shego went down, I would probably get my butt handed to me again."

"Speaking of that battle, that's part of the reason I came back to Middleton," Yori shyly says which peaks Ron interest in what she is referring to.

"You mean to assist me right? I am guessing Sensei sense that I would need help against Drakken and Shego." Ron suggests for why he said that Yori was his guardian angel for helping him, there's no way Yori would out of the blue arrive at the time and place the way she did on her own.

Yori nods in agreement and starts to explain what brought her to Middleton tonight. "Yes, but there is more to my arrival, especially with everything that has occurred tonight. Sensei told me that he felt an evil force was coming and wants you ready for its arrival for he feels it's part of your destiny since gaining the power of the mystical monkey. Thus I came to over you the choice to train with us at the Yamanouchi school during your as you Americans say summer vacation."

Ron blinks a few times trying to process what Yori told him. While the idea of getting stronger would be excellent and admittedly whatever danger Sensei believes is coming sounds serious about investigating. On the other hand, how long will the training take to complete? Honestly, Ron isn't even sure if he's motivated to go through the process with the thoughts of Kim's whereabouts heavily on his mind. "I will admit Yori that's a lot to drop on me. If anything, I should be focusing on finding out where Kim is and bring her back home."

Yori can see where Ron was coming from and didn't expect him to rush on board with the opportunity since it's a critical choice to make. A part of her wishes that he does eventually choose to come back to Japan for obvious reasons but ultimately wants Ron to go because his heart tells him so. "Believe me, I understand this offer adds more to your unsettled mind, which is why I'm giving you time to decide, but I ask that you come with a decision soon. If I can give some assurance on the choice to coming to Yamanouchi is that you will get the proper training you need and in time when you find out where Possible-san is than you can already be ready. Then there is this..."

Ron waits for Yori to finish explaining her other reason, only to receive a soft kiss on the lips surprising Ron in progress leading to him falling into the sweet feeling of having Yori's lips on his again. Slowly they pull apart leaning their foreheads against each other with Yori whispering, "No matter what path you chose, my feelings for you won't change."

She proceeds to kiss Ron on the forehead and make her way to leave until he gently grabs her hand requesting, "Yori, could you stay with me until I fall asleep?" With the night that he's having, the last thing he wants right now is to be alone to is many thoughts flowing through his head.

Thankfully for Ron, Yori sits back down and brings his head onto her lap. "Of course Ron-San," Yori answers with a loving smile as she massages his head making him comfortable and relax. For even though he has some tough decisions to determine his future, Ron allows his mind to rest for the time being in the arms of someone who cares for him and someone he cares for just as much.

TBC

* * *

**AN: Finally got around to updating this, and I know I said this would be the last of the prologue but with a lot that has gone on in the section, the next chapter will be the last and that's when the time skip will take place. Now I know a lot will be wondering why didn't Ron end up fighting Eric and who is the person that defeated him? To answer the first question, it goes back to the direction I want with Ron to be build up as a fighter not become one out of nowhere. As far as the hero is a concern, some of you made know who he is, and more of that information will be released when I announce this story in the next update.**

**As far as pairings go, it looks like it's down to either Yori or Shego for the time being so feel free to voice your opinion one which Ron ends up with for base on the response I will more than likely have the direction I want to go between the two ladies. Regardless Shego will have a leading role in the future so you can look forward to that Shego fans for you made have an idea what direction this is going, but it's not as simple as you think.**

**Kari will be Electronique's civilian name base of the voice actor who voices the character. One of the big bad will also tease in the next chapter, and it's connected to Drakken made the call tow. Lastly, I want to thank everyone for the favs, follows, and reviews so far, and hopefully, it continues to grow as this story does. Also celebrated my 26th birthday on the 27th this weekend and saw Endgame the night it came out and boy that was a great movie to end the Infinitely saga.**


End file.
